Nursing administrators are in dire need of research results to inform their practice. Their greatest needs exist in the areas of costs, quality care, and nursing delivery systems. This model conference has been planned to address these priority research areas in an enhanced research dissemination conference format and to provide a means for practitioners, researchers and educators to develop nursing administration research priorities for "Healthy People 2000." Specific aims for the project include facilitating exchange of the most recent nursing administration research on cost-related issues, quality of care and nursing delivery systems; facilitating interaction between graduate students and expert practitioners, researchers, and educators; encouraging conference attendance by practitioners; providing intensive research methods instruction to participants; and developing research priorities for "Healthy People 2000." The conference, sponsored by the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill School of Nursing, is to be held October 14-16, 1993, in Chapel Hill, North Carolina. The conference is being planned to appeal to nursing administration practitioners, since informing these persons about these priority research areas will provide the greatest impact on patient care and patient outcomes. The conference will serve as a model conference for the dissemination of health services research. Prior to the start of the actual conference, a consensus group session will occur, with the group members being composed of a nationally selected group of 16 - 17 nursing administration practitioners, educators and researchers. The conference will begin with a keynote address, followed by papers presented in sessions that correspond to the conference themes. The papers to be presented at the conference will be selected by a national panel of reviewers according to established criteria. State of the Art speakers will address each of the research priorities identified and the selected papers will be grouped in sessions of similar papers. A graduate student poster session will facilitate networking for this next generation of colleagues. The conference will end with a report on the consensus group work and the conference evaluation.